powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Peace, Love and Woe
Summary At the Youth Center, Jason trains Trini, and Kimberly does gymnastics. Billy and Zack are holding a banner while in the midst of decorating for a dance at the center. A skateboarding Bulk gets wrapped up in the banner and Trini accidentally kicks him into the way of Ernie holding a cake. At the palace on the moon, Rita Repulsa summons Madame Woe. Zack offers to teach Billy some dance moves for that evening's dance. Billy says he doesn't want to dance to attract girls, and the gang says he should find a date. As Billy is leaving, he literally bumps into a girl. Her necklace falls off and Billy retrieves it. The girl, Marge, has a similar demeanor to Billy and they connect. Marge asks Billy to the dance. First, they agree to a date at the park beforehand to discuss ideas on one of Billy's inventions. Rita orders Madame Woe to capture one of the Rangers at the park that afternoon. Woe mistakes Marge for a Ranger instead and sends her to another dimension. Billy arrives to only find Marge's necklace. He's then attacked by Putties. The others show up to help Billy. Zordon brings the five to the Command Center to brief them on Madame Woe. They morph and go to meet Woe. The Rangers are sent to the same dimension as Marge. Woe, controller of the elements, is too powerful in that reality. The Rangers combine their Power Coins to teleport Billy back to the real world. There, he faces Madame Woe on his own. After removing her head jewel, Blue Ranger is able to break Woe's dimensional power. The other Rangers and Marge are freed. With the Power Blaster, the Rangers destroy Madame Woe. At the dance, Billy returns Marge's necklace. Bulk and Skull show up in disguises, but Ernie spots them and says that they can't return to the center until they pay for the cake Bulk ruined. Bulk abides and removes his sock to give Ernie the money. Overcome by the smell of Bulk's foot, Ernie passes out on top of the cake. After that, everyone moves to the floor to dance. Notes *Marge is never heard from again after this episode. Errors *The scene where the Blue Ranger removes Woe's head jewel and crushes it is American footage. Also, Woe's headdress is missing during the jewel removal, but is back on her head in the next scene. The jewel is missing in the following scene, but there's damage to the forehead. Billy didn't do anything to cause that damage. *Zordon confirmed that Jason was right about Rita's part in Marge's disappearance, but Jason never said anything about Rita. *In the original Japanese episode, Woe is killed by the use of the Thunder Slingers/Ranger Stick combination, not the Power Blaster. However, the Rangers had yet to gain those weapons in the American version (not until Gung Ho). *Madame Woe is in the Sega Genesis game as a playable character and as a boss.